


Summer's Rain

by FakeuForku



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dictatorships, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Rebellion, Spring, Summer, Violence, Winter, but its not at the same time, fall - Freeform, i guess this is a mix of avatar and narnia lol, i love hui but hes evil, kinda like avatar, lots of strange history tht will be gradually explained, months are the diffrent towns, negative stereotypes, the seasons are the different lands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeuForku/pseuds/FakeuForku
Summary: Once, the seasons used to be in balance, and the world was fine. Until it wasn't.The land of Winter grew greedy, wanting all the seasons to suffer his icy peril throwing nearly everywhere into an ice age. The season of Summer was the only one untouched by Winter's wrath, helping the Fall and Spring seasons overthrow Winter and putting them back in its place. The Ice King was executed and a prince of Spring overtook his place, vowing vengeance upon Winter along with a promise to fix all the damages Winter had caused.OrFelix doesn’t want to be the prince of Summer anymore. Sure, being the Star Prince is fine and all, but all he wants is to run away to Spring with his friend Jisung and escape from the unforgivable scorching judgement of his older brother, the Sun King. His brother is harsh, cruel, and never seems to find any favour for the prince. Felix sneaks away to Spring one day with Jisung to only realize just how corrupt his brother's reign has become. When he ends up getting snuck into a meeting with lords and ambassadors of the seasons so he can realize just how bad everything is for the rest of the world, Felix realizes he wants to help fix everything, all while hiding he’s from the season of Summer.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 3





	Summer's Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Snow King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954271) by [cutesymochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutesymochi/pseuds/cutesymochi). 



‘Did we lose them?’

‘I don’t kn- fuck! Keep running!’

The two boys crashed through the meadow, trampling all the beautiful wildflowers in their wake. 

‘Keep going, I think they’ve lost our trail.’

‘Quick! In here!’ Jisung snagged Felix by the arm and pulled him into a tall patch of grass and sunflowers. ‘Get down.’

It had been a great idea at the time, running away. It sounded so appealing, that freedom could be right within his grasp.

(‘Jisung. Jisung.’

‘What, Fe?’

‘I don’t wanna do this anymore’

‘What do you mean you don’t wanna?’

‘I don’t want to be a prince anymore. I hate all this, and while I’m complaining about being oppressed, people are actually suffering.’

‘Then run away.’

‘You make it sound so easy.’

‘I guess. I know how you feel, yet I don’t at the same time. I have an out when I need one, you don’t.’

An idea sparked in Felix’s head. ‘Take me with you.’

‘Boy, what-’

‘Take me with you. When you leave.’

Jisung blinked at Felix. ‘I dunno, Fe, that may not be the best idea.’

‘No actually,’ Felix turned around and sat up on his knees, facing Jisung. ‘It’ll work. His majesty pays no attention to me and only acknowledges me if we have an event together or if we accidentally cross paths. No one will notice, and my servants will just assume I ran off on official business without informing them again.’ 

Jisung opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, a pensive look on his face. ‘I _am_ the Spring ambassador for Summer. I could inform the court that I have to go back on official business and you’re accompanying me. For, like further relations and stuff. I would have to file an appeal and all that and check your schedule. We can't leave before a big event or anything, that would be too suspicious...’ He trails off, more mumbling to himself than talking to Felix. 

‘Too formal, and that way they’ll have records of where I am. I just wanna sneak out one night and not come back. I bet you no one would notice, and nothing would change.’)

But now, put into action, Felix was bringing himself to slowly regret his decision. ‘How much further until the Spring border?’

‘I’m not sure,’ Jisung shifted, trying to see through their sunflower hideout. ‘But I do know that it won’t matter if we really are dealing with Summer soldiers.’ 

‘It will all be worth it once we get to Spring. It will all be worth it once we make it to Spring. It will be cooler, with more flowers.’

‘What’s this? A native Summer hating heat?’

‘Like your flower allergy is any better-‘

‘Pollen. I am allergic to pollen!’

‘My statement still stands.’

‘Shh- I think I hear something.’ Jisung breathed into Felix’s ear. The two held their breath, waiting. 

A suncat popped out of the tall grass, gave them a judgemental look, and scampered off. Nothing else moved. 

‘Are you sure it was Summer soldiers that we’re following us?’ Felix inquires, slightly annoyed. 

Jisung looked offended. ‘Yes! There was an angry aura following us! And something shiny.’

‘And that combination just so happens to be soldiers?’

‘When you’re in Summer? Yes. Yes, it does.’

Felix didn’t know if he should laugh at or murder Jisung. ‘Can we at least keep going at a normal pace now? And how much further until we get to your friend's place in Spring?’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Jisung rolled out of his makeshift grass cave. ‘Looks like we’re close to the border. Seungmin lives about in the middle of Spring, so once we cross the border, we’ll know we’re halfway. And judging by how much cooler it’s gotten, we’re close.’

Gone now were the scorching bare stretches of baked sand. What replaced the desert was colourful breezy meadows that smelled as pleasant as they felt. Felix had the sudden urge to lay down and roll among the daisy fields, but something told him Jisung wouldn’t allow him.

‘Welcome to Spring. Whatever you do, keep moving through these fields. They may look inviting, but if you stop moving or lay down, the flowers will pull you under.’

Felix balked at how casually Jisung delivered the news. ‘Pull you under? To where?’

‘The ground.’ Jisung said without turning around. But he stretched his hand back to grab Felix’s wrist so he would keep pace with him. ‘The flowers eat you. Well, technically they absorb your essence and let your body decay into their fertilizer. Think of them kind of like human eating spiders.’

‘And I thought Spring was supposed to be the friendly season.’ Felix muttered.

‘It is, the main roads don’t have the man-eating fields. But this way, no one will follow us. Plus, I’m a Spring User, they can sense that I’m friendly. They won’t attack me, I think.’

‘How reassuring. So the urge to take a nap here isn’t me?’

‘It might be. We have been travelling for a few days straight. But the flowers definitely don’t help. I’ll tell you more about them later, they don’t like people talking about them too much.’

Felix didn’t even honour this with a response, just readjusting Jisung’s grip on his arm so they were holding hands loosely. It was much more comfortable for his arm and shoulder. 

Before the pair knew it, a small cabin was looming on the horizon. ‘Aha! There it is!’

‘Your place?’

‘A friend's cabin. But I have indefinite permission to use it whenever I need to.’

‘Basically?’

‘I never really explicitly asked, but what he doesn't know hurt him.’

‘How have you survived this long in an official position?’

‘My many skills and charming personality.’

Felix rolled his eyes. ‘Forget I ever asked.’

The two reached the door and before Felix could even ask if Jisung knew where a key was, the blue-haired boy stuck two fingers in the lock and after a second the door swung inwards.

‘Tada!’

The cabin was cozy despite it being a small space with too much stuff shoved against the walls. A kitchen was shoved in one corner and a bed in the opposite. In another corner was a dresser, and in the middle of everything was a round table that took up most of the floor. 

‘I know you just wanna become one with the bed Lix, but a shower would be in your best interest.’

‘Mmngg’

‘Common man.’ Jisung dragged the blond male off the bed and into the bathroom doorway. ‘Here’s a towel and some new pants. I’m going to run into town for supplies, so try not to be noticed while I’m gone.’

‘Kapiche.’

Jisung disappeared in a poof of flower petals and a floral breeze.

‘Show off.’

Felix always tried his best to hide his jealousy whenever Jisung used his powers, but he couldn’t help it. Being a User must be so cool, especially since he was from Summer. He had read all about fierce Summer warriors who had bravely fought Winter when the cold season threatened to take over all the other seasons, melting its icy wrath and restoring Spring to its former glory. But no matter how much he tried, he could never emit any heat, or light any flames. Most rumours were that all the true Summer Users had died in the Winter Wars, or died shortly after before passing on their powers.

Stepping under the cool spray of water did help calm his thoughts, and made him feel a bit better overall. But a sharp pain that ran up his leg and built up in his thigh reminded him not to relax too much.

Stupid rune.

Felix was too young to remember when the rune was engraved into his skin, but every time Felix asked his older brother about it, his answer was always the same: _It makes you special Felix, don’t let anyone know you have it, it’s keeping you from being very sick._

Keeping him from what, his brother never explained. But at random times, it would react to things, such as changes in climate, malicious intent, and ice cubes.

Felix was never quite sure about that last one.

After the pain subsided, Felix stepped out of the shower, tugged on the clothes Jisung gave him without fully drying himself off, and passed out before he fully flipped on the bed.

* * *

Unbearable heat, suffocating Summer, blinding sweat and sunlight streaked vision. Flashes caught the light blinding the crowd, the judges, the king, his opponent. 

_Clang_

_Crash_

_Oof-_

The two males clashed with their swords gleaming, blades rippling like a bubbling stream. The push was equal to the pull, both figures equally matched. One landed a firm kick to the other's left knee and sent him tumbling, but he was quick to roll away, narrowly avoiding the bite of steel into flesh. 

The crowd roared louder, the king's frown deepened. 

The man on the ground flung sand and dust at his opponent's face giving him just enough time to roll to his feet and launch at him, blade ready. His move was dirty, a cheaters route, but it worked, his sword finding his opponent's shoulder blade. 

The other man cried out in pain, twisting away. The crowd shouted in approval. 

The fight continued, blood and sweat mixed with tears water down the sandy arena floor. One of the men trips the other, impaling him straight through the back, eyes glazing mercilessly. 

The crowd went crazy, but the king let out a huff of boredom. 

The winner glared up at the official's box where the king was sitting, where Felix was shrouded by shade and a dark cloak, concealing his features. The winner’s eyes were full of hate, loathing, only accented by the sweat and blood cached in his ice-blue hair. Eyes never leaving the kings, he gripped his sword, yelled something in the language of Winter that Felix barely caught, (long live the ice) and drove the blade deep into his stomach. 

His blood spread then crystallized, evaporating in the hot sun. The crowd loved it. Not only were they able to witness the death of a Fall traitor, but they also got to see a Winter User kill themself. The king-

The Sun King had not moved, nor had his expression changed. He stood up and left the box, muttering to his servants and commander. Felix couldn’t hear anything the king said, the ringing in his ears deafening. All he could do was stare at the carnage, the slaughter before him. The Fall contestant died with his eyes open and they were staring right into his soul, the bright orange mocking him.

_You’ll never be free_

_You did this_

_Why didn’t you help me_

_You could have saved me_

_All your fault_

_Death_

_Die!_

_Die!_

_Die heathen-_

* * *

Felix woke up falling, but it was short-lived as the bed wasn't far from the floor. The crash garnered Jisungs attention, and he turned away from whatever he was doing in the kitchen corner.

‘Morning sunshine, just in time for breakfast.’

Felix groaned into the floor. It was too early for any of this.

‘Do ya wanna go into town with me today? There are a few things I need to get done before we can head to the capital, but even the outskirts of Spring are pretty.’

‘Won’t I stand out too much? I don’t look like I’m a native.’

‘Aha, dear friendo! I already thought of that.’ A box was tossed at Felix, who barely caught it. 

‘Hair dye? Won’t this stuff wash out?’

‘For normal people, it would only last about two weeks, for you, however, you'll have me to help you.’ Jisung gave Felix an unsettling smile.

‘Ah. I feel so... privileged.’

‘Fuckin right, you better. I also got some concealers for you. Only Summer and Fall kiddos have freckles, as well as some contacts. Gold eyes are a pretty exclusive Summer trait. But before we play dress up, food!’

‘I appreciate you, Sungie!’ Felix smiled as he bit into the strange coloured toast Jisung had made them for breakfast.

‘Awwww thanks, Lix. I’m gonna hold you to that.’

An hour and a bottle of hair dye later, Felix took back his earlier statement. 

After the hair dye fiasco that both of them promised to never speak of again, some makeup and coloured contacts, Felix blended in with the Spring population with his now brown hair, lavender eyes, and spotless face. Jisung also tried to inconspicuously make a magical pansy crown thread itself into Felix’s hair as an apology. Although he failed to be sneaky, Felix thanked him for the gesture anyway. 

‘Over here we have a nice moonlace and snowdrop garden. Hey, wait! Don’t go that way, Felix. Down that path is a big new beekeeping pasture. Not only are the bees angry twenty-five seven, the owner's range from not so friendly to overly chatty. We'll never escape if we get sucked in. Oooo, and over there is the House of Poisons.’

‘The what now?’

‘The HOP. It’s kinda like a cool sciency lab type place. I’ve only heard about what goes on in there, I’m too scared to actually go in and poke around. The friend I was telling you about, Seungmin, he works there a bunch. He’s like me, a Spring User, except he’s way better at potions and positions and healing. He also works as a healer in the castle.’

‘What are you good at then?’

‘I’m gonna pretend you didn’t ask that.’

‘No, wait, fuck that came out wrong. Uhhhh- If your friend is good at healing, what do you specialize in?’

Jisung paused and gave Felix an incredulous look. ‘Nice save? I’m better at combat type stuff then healing, which is kinda weird for a Spring user, since, ya know, flowers and shit.’ As if to emphasize his point, Jisung made a small show of having petals shower the two of them with a wave of his hand. ‘But while Seungmin’s good at controlling small streams of energy, I’m good at channelling large amounts of energy. I just can’t do it too often.’

‘I think I get it now. You can create a tree while Seungmin reshapes all the leaves.’

‘Something like that.’

‘Explain to me how flower power is offensive.’

Jisung glared at Felix. ‘Don’t call it that. I already get enough shit at the academy for it.’

‘Alright, alright. Touchy. How is _Spring energy_ good for combat if it’s, ya know, flowers?’

‘Just because I’m a Spring user doesn't mean flowers. Seungmin spécialisés in poisonous plants. I’m better with trees and vines and large fields of grass. The only user I can think of that’s strictly flowers is Yeosang.’

‘Are there a bunch of Spring users at the academy?’ Felix asked as they made a left onto a gravel path. He had heard Jisung talk about ‘the academy’ many times, but all he knew about it was that it was some type of special training place for Users.

‘There’s less than there used to be if I’ve read the records correctly, but it seems to be that way for the majority of the academy. There are more Winter Users than anything, but I’m speculating that’s because the academy is in Winter. There are more Winter Users than Fall, but more Fall than Spring.’

‘No Summer?’

‘No Summer Users. I think there used to be one, but no one knows what happened to her. She just vanished one day. No one really noticed because she was a big loner and didn’t socialize much, but we all felt guilty when we couldn’t remember her name or face, or if she even was a Summer User at all. Ah, look! There’s the town square.’

The town square looked like Spring had exploded all over it, which it had. Everything was covered in some form of greenery and foliage. Ivy ran up walls, flowers draped over booths and banners, the ground more grass than it was cobblestone. The smell of floral and dirt smacked Felix in the face. Ever since crossing the Spring border, the smell of dirt and fresh was constantly present in the air, but here in the marketplace, it seemed stronger than ever. If Summer smelled dusty, Spring smelled more like dirt, but freshly rained on, floral-y dirt.

‘Hey, I think Seungmin might be at his booth!’ Jisung said, pulling Felix towards a booth with a yellow shade banister draped in sword fern and violet flowers Felix couldn’t identify. There was a young man behind the colourful display that looked around Felix’s age with soft brown hair and bright green eyes. His eyes lit up even more when he spotted Jisung.

‘Sungie! I didn’t know you were back yet.’

‘I only rolled into town a day ago. They no longer needed me in Summer so I was sent back to Spring, and I’m here to stay for now.’

Seungmin just then seemed to notice Felix. ‘Hi! I’m sorry, Jisung has the social capacity of a moth-‘

‘Bro-'

‘-and I just saw you. I’m Seungmin.’ He held out a hand.

Felix had a moment of panic and just stared at Sungmin's hand, not expecting to be addressed. ‘Uh, hi, I’m- I’m Felix. I ran into Jisung a few times when we were in Summer and ran into him again on the way to Spring. I got lost, but gladly he knew the way.’

‘Oh? What were you doing in Summer?’ The question was innocent and purely curious at its root, but Felix could detect a bit of suspicion. Not wanting to make any more of a mess than he already had, he answered with a quick ‘business ordeals’ and thankfully Seungmin deemed it an acceptable answer.

‘I have to get back to the booth, but I’ll be done soon.’

‘No worries, Minnie! I’ll just take Felix around the square until your free.’

Felix waved to his newfound friend as Jisung dragged him away from the rows of booths and stalls. 

The next few hours passed in a blue to Felix as Jisung dragged him around the Spring plaza, colours and flowers bursting everywhere. A good portion of the time was Felix asking Jisung to identify new and foreign plants to him. 

‘What’s that one?’

‘Crocus tommasinianus, or just crocus. They’re really good for tonics.’

‘Oooo, and what are those?’

‘Those are hellebore. They’re nice decorations, and good for rashes.’

‘What about that one?’

‘That’s are wood anemones.’

‘And what do they do?’

‘Invade every space they can.’

Seungmin found them after what felt like a thousand more flower identifications. 

‘Hey, I finished packing stuff up. Where are you two headed?’ Seungmin asked. 

‘Well,’ Jisung started. ‘We might have crashed at your place the other night.’

‘Might have?’

‘Yeah. Ha, maybe. We were planning on grabbing anything we left and heading up to the palace.’

_Wait, palace?_

‘Mmm. If I get back, and it’s trashed, I’ll kill you Han Jisung.’

‘Felix help, I semi-value my life.’


End file.
